


Pesadillas

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Gabriel, Repressed Memories, Romance, Sam Being Sam, Team Free Will, War Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrores nocturnos al estilo Sabriel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas

El cielo violeta del crepúsculo y la luna, llena y roja, eran mudos testigos de la debacle produciéndose a cientos de metros sobre el suelo de la desértica planicie: Gráciles figuras aladas chocando plateadas armas unas contra otras; mortal coreografía que habla de traición, de ira. A pesar de la mórbida belleza panorámica del despliegue, en tan hostil ambiente sólo cabían tres estados: Combatientes, agonizantes y muertos.

Mayoritariamente estos últimos…

Tales eran los ángeles de las Tres Grandes Esferas.

Los destellos blancos eran simples soldados, Ángeles de Batallón.

Aquellos que brillaban en plateados, ambarinos y turquesas eran los Celestiales que servían directamente bajo las órdenes de los Arcángeles, los que manipulaban los mismos elementos naturales que regían los Cuatro Originales…

_Venti_ …Miguel

_Seraph_ …Lucifer

_Ophanim_ …Rafael

El Tercer Anillo ya había sido casi totalmente erradicado mientras el Segundo se desintegraba cada vez más con sus acciones: ¿Es que no lo veían? ¡Esos eran los hermanos con quienes aprendieron a azuzar los vientos, a congelar las aguas, a generar fuego y luz!

Una radiante figura con diez alas de oro volaba frenéticamente por todo el campo de batalla, intentando detener el derramamiento de sangre entre su familia. Desviaba, redirigía, se interponía…Nunca atacando, siempre suplicando.

Suplicando que se detuvieran…

_Detengan esto…_

_¿Cuál es el punto…?_

_Diezmarnos entre nosotros no traerá de vuelta a Padre…_

Ese era el arcángel Gabriel. Se podría pensar que él estaría en una posición de poder sobre aquellas masas de rango inferior…Nada más alejado de la realidad: No existen palabras, ningún argumento ni llantos, capaces de disuadir a los combatientes tan siquiera por unos segundos.

Y ese pobre iluso lo sabe, sabe que no hay forma de ser la voz de la razón en medio de máquinas insensibles cuya única motivación es la sed de sangre de sus Líderes. Lo sabe pero intenta e intenta y sigue intentando. Porque rendirse es aceptar la cruel verdad y él prefiere cegarse a esa realidad…

Porque eso es todo lo que son y serán, porque sus hermanos mayores seguirán peleando y los menores totalizándose los unos a los otros hasta que ya no quede nada ni nadie a quien destruir; sólo él, Gabriel, observando horrorizado la carnicería a su alrededor, los vestigios de esa violenta espiral de locura que le estaba arrebatando todo…

* * *

 

Un grito capaz de helar la sangre escapó de los finos labios del Arcángel durmiente y Sam había adoptado posición de combate en 0.01 segundos al oír a Gabriel tan alterado. El Cazador observó la oscuridad de su dormitorio por unos segundos, normalizando su respiración y niveles de adrenalina al procesar que nada los atacaba. Sam se volvió hacia el tembloroso rubio acurrucado a su lado y la mirada rota que chocó con la suya le partió el corazón. Lágrimas caían sin control por el pálido rostro de Gabriel quien lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos dorados estaban abiertos a más no poder pero sin enfocar nada.

Sam conocía esa mirada: Era la de Dean cuando el Purgatorio y el año que pasó allá abajo buscando a Cas volvían a atormentarlo en sueños. Ver esa expresión tan desvalida y destrozada en el siempre jovial Gabriel fue demasiado para el Winchester: En un fluido movimiento atrapó la pequeña figura del Celestial entre sus brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho apretadamente pero sin la fuerza necesaria para lastimar. Poco a poco, Gabriel volvió en sí y – tras un par de confusas preguntas murmuradas en un inestable Enoquiano – se aferró al cuello de Sam como si este fuera una línea de vida. El Cazador aseguró un poco más su agarre y susurró suaves palabras de consuelo en italiano.

Había una belleza trágica en ese momento: San Gabriel Arcángel sollozando con el rostro oculto en el cuello de un humano. El mismo humano que contuvo a Lucifer y perdió su alma. El humano a quien los suyos consideraban una abominación era el cuya mera presencia mantiene a raya las pesadillas.

Sam Winchester había tenido éxito donde tantos de sus hermanos habían fallado: Lo había salvado de sí mismo. Le dió una razón para seguir. Y eso era algo que nadie jamás le arrebataría. Gracias a él, amar ya no era un concepto unido a pérdida, a dolor…

_Nunca más…_

—Gracias, Sammy—Logró pronunciar finalmente el rubio, tras varios minutos de silencio. En la oscuridad de la habitación era imposible notarlo pero Gabriel, que lo conocía, no tuvo ningún problema para percibir la gentil sonrisa del más alto. Y a juzgar por el tono del humano cuando respondió, era evidentemente había captado todas las implicaciones de esas escasas dos palabras—Cuando quieras Gabriel.


End file.
